


You Make It Special

by Selenic



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Birthday, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-20 00:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1489105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selenic/pseuds/Selenic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sentinels are hard to make surprise cakes for :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Make It Special

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PsychGirl (snycock)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snycock/gifts).



> Happy Birthday PsychGirl/Snycock, I hope you like this little gift ^_^
> 
> Spur of the moment, totally unbetad, and complete fluff :)
> 
> Crossposted [on my LJ](http://selenic76.livejournal.com/30478.html)

 

You Make It Special

 

“What the hell is he up to?” Jim grumbled as he opened his eyes enough to glimpse at the clock. _Five seventeen in the morning?_ It had barely been hours since they’d finished the case, come home and fallen into bed. Jim had been so exhausted he hadn’t even noticed Blair get up and sneak downstairs. He almost hadn’t woken up even now, but the sounds had slowly crept into his consciousness; Blair was doing his best to be quiet, but not a minute went by without something making a thud or clang, followed by whispered muttering aimed at the offensively loud items. No doubt he was just as tired as Jim, which clearly didn’t make stealthy manouvering any easier, so why was he up at this hour at all? 

There was a decidedly floury note to the scents wafting around the loft, which was suddenly overtaken by... fresh vanilla? The intensity of it forced Jim to dial his senses down a notch. Unfortunately he didn’t quite manage to do that in time before the next event—the deafening sound of a large metallic bowl hitting the floor assaulted Jim’s hearing, and he couldn’t help yelping from the pain and covering his ears as the thing bounced around before coming to a halt.

“Damn it,” Blair whispered in the kitchen. “Sorry, Jim,” he added with normal volume. “Just go back to sleep, I’ll try to be more quiet from now on.” Jim didn’t need his senses to picture Blair standing nearly frozen in place, waiting to find out if he’d been caught. For there was no doubt something strange was afoot, and it didn’t take much deducing to realize it appeared to involve baking. Could it be...

“You would, wouldn’t you,” Jim sighed quietly, a happy smile tugging the corners of his mouth up despite the fact that he felt tired as hell. “I thought I said no cake and no presents—“

“Just being together is enough, I know, I heard you yesterday, and the day before, and the day before that,” Blair interjected from below, with a slightly dejected voice, but he still chuckled afterwards. A few snaps and clicks indicated that the oven was turned off, and then steady footsteps began to advance towards the stairs and then up, and Jim rolled over on his side to meet the not-so-clandestine baker. Blair was wearing an apron over the top and boxers he slept in, and the soft glow coming from the kitchen lights below revealed he was also _covered_ in floury handprints.

“I still wanted to make something for you, make this day special,” Blair said softly, walking up to Jim and sitting down on the edge of the bed and producing a momentary cloud of fine particles, “even if you are more than difficult to arrange surprises for, even when I’m not half asleep and clumsier than usual.” His smile was radiant, his eyes full of nothing but adoration. Damn if the guy didn’t melt Jim’s heart every time he looked like that.

“Come ‘ere,” Jim said, grabbing Blair by the arm and pulling him down for a sweet, languid, and suspiciously strawberry flavoured kiss. “Can we please,” Jim asked with the pleasant aftertaste still on his tongue, “sleep for a few hours more, and then I’ll help you make the cake without destroying the whole kitchen in the process?”

“Actually, that suggestion sounds all kinds of wonderful right now,” Blair admitted with a barely stifled yawn. He quickly disposed of the apron, and crawled underneath the covers and snuggled next to the sleepy Sentinel. “Just leave some of the whipped cream aside, I have plans for that,” Blair mumbled drowsily into the skin of his neck. Maybe, Jim thought, he could learn to appreciate birthdays more now that he got to share them with Blair.

“And some strawberries too,” Jim whispered before drifting off to sleep, already dreaming of the perfect day ahead.

 

~~~ End ~~~

 


End file.
